


The Corruption

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Series: Audio, Opperior, Vigilo [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Illnesses, Mysophobia, Trypophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: Songs for the Crawling Rot…
Series: Audio, Opperior, Vigilo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174727
Kudos: 2





	The Corruption

_**“** With a taste of a poison paradise _ _**… ”** _

__

one. _**Intro {Infected},**_ Sickick **  
**

two. ** _Itch,_** Nothing But Thieves  
  
three. ** _Fire Ant,_** Alex Winston  
  
four. ** _Wither,_** Son Lux **  
**

five. _ **goosebumps,**_ Travis Scott feat. Kendrick Lamar  
  
six. ** _Exxus - Patten Remix,_** Glass Animals  
  
seven. ** _Toxic,_** 2WEI  
  
eight. ** _Krwling,_** Linkin Park **  
**

nine. ** _RAT WARS,_** HEALTH  
  
ten. ** _Murky_** _ **,**_ Saint Mesa **  
**

eleven. ** _Down With The Sickness,_** Cate Rox **  
**

twelve. ** _All Corrupt Everything,_** Lorn **  
**

thirteen. ** _Bed Bugs,_** CocoRosie **  
**

> [ _playlists begins…_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7jQcosIx2oEcxk8A8Dzx0s?si=5_SUSKuERMijnkSarqCcVA)


End file.
